Hinata Plus Sake
by Stinger5
Summary: What happens when cute and shy Hinata accidentally drinks alcohol? INSANITY! SHE SNAPS! Oneshot, unless you have an idea for another one, then tell me. R&R please. Rated T for some language and suggestive themes.


**Ok. Here it is. Hinata snaps. And no, she doesn't snap and run away boohoo-like. She FLIES OFF THE DEEP END, YO. With a lil help from your neighborhood-friendly alcohol ^^ enjoy.**

Hinata woke up that morning, knowing it was gonna be a bad day. She fell out of bed and stubbed her toe in the first minute of her morning. She sighed, walking to the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't run into any of her family.

"Hey Hinata," a little voice rang out. Hinata winced. 'Damn,' she thought to herself, turning and seeing her little sister. "Good morning, Hanabi-chan," Hinata said. "Yeah whatever. Bathroom," Hanabi said, pushing her out of the way and slamming the door. Hinata sighed, waiting by the door for her younger sister to come out.

Fifteen minutes later, Hanabi walked out. Right as she did, Neji walked around the corner, cutting in front of Hinata and went into the bathroom, closing the door. Hinata sighed. Lots of thoughts went through her head. None were pretty. She was tired of it. But…what was she to do?

A few hours later, Hinata was at the training field with her friends. "Hey Hinata. You look down. Everything ok?" the dog-nin asked. She looked up, feigning a smile. "Yes Kiba-kun. I was just thinking," she said, pushing her fingers together like she usually does when she's nervous.

Kiba shrugged, running off with Akamaru on his head. Hinata sighed. How she longed to have someone. Kiba had Akamaru. Shino even had his bugs. Hinata? She had no one. She had a crazy family consisting of a never-satisfied father, a pampered sister, and a cousin that gets treated far better than she actually does.

She sighed, initiating her Byakugan to deflect all the kunais that were flying at her. She moved her arms quickly, deflecting the kunai. All but one. She was thinking too much and one got by, hitting her in the lower left side. She cried, hitting the ground. She felt warmth covering that area. She knew it was blood.

"HINATA!" Kiba ran to her. She rolled into a tiny ball. Kurenai ran to her, looking over the wound. "She needs medical attention now. Kiba, take her to Tsunade-sama," she said. Kurenai barely had "Kiba" out and he already had her picked up and was running to the hospital.

Kiba busted through the doors of the emergency room. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Hinata was hit by a kunai when we were training," he said. Hinata was breathing slowly. "Get her on the bed. I'll go get the Hokage," Sakura said, running down the hall. Kiba carried her to the bed, setting her down slowly. She whimpered from the pain of the wound.

A few hours later, Hinata woke up with a bandage. "Hey there Hinata," Kiba said. She blinked. "Hey, Kiba-kun," she said softly. "Awake, eh?" Tsunade said, setting down a bottle next to an identical bottle. "Yes…Hokage-sama," Hinata said politely. "Well, just be careful, and take your medicine. Your wound will be better soon," Hokage said, picking up her bottle and leaving. "H-hai," Hinata said. She took off the cap and took a drink. She coughed. She drink was stout, and it stung when it went down. But, she drank it, cause it was her medicine.

Tsunade walked into her office, setting down. "Ahh, well now that that's over with, it's time to finish my reports," Tsunade said. She started stamping, and took the lid off her sake bottle. She took a big drink, and spit it out. "This…isn't my sake," she said, her eyes widening. "Oh no," Tsunade said, jumping over her table.

*hic* The soft noise came from Hinata. She felt wonderful. The world seemed to swirl, however. "M-man…dis medicine *hic* is s-strong…" Hinata said with a slight slur. She finished off the bottle, and got up off the bed. "I…I need…bed…I f-fuck tired," she said softly, walking out the door then outside. She weaved back and forth. "Uh…Hinata?" Sakura was the first to ask. "What do you want, biotch? Come to take my Naruto's affection? I'll 8-trigrams your tiny tits back to your MOMMA!" Hinata said, slapping Sakura. Sakura was in such a shock that she fainted. Hinata just giggled evilly and Hinata just giggled evilly and continued on walking.

"Not good not good not good," Tsunade said. "What?" Kakashi asked. "I set down a bottle of sake…and accidentally took a bottle of medicine with me…if Hinata drank that…" she didn't finish. Kakashi's eye widened. "Oh boy," he said. Meanwhile, Hinata bumped into Neji. "What do you want, Hinata?" he asked. "Oh, just a little question, Neji. I w-was wondering…when you'll quit being such a little *hic* bitch…and take the golden spoon out of your ass before I *hic* shove my foot of destiny straight UP IT!" Hinata screamed. Neji was so shocked he couldn't move.

"And you g-*hic*-ive this message to my little sister. She keeps being a little snob, and I'll put her on the *hic* clothes line with the laundry and HIT HER WITH THE LAUNDRY BAT!" Hinata barked again. Neji was now cowering in the corner. "Now…" Hinata called out, putting her foot on Neji's chest. "Do we have an agreement, or does the heir of the Hyuga's have to choke your ass?" Hinata asked, stomping on his chest. He yelled out in pain, clutching the spot where she hit him. Hinata just gave a blushing smile and walked off.

"I wonder if Hinata's ok," Kakashi asked. "I hope so. This is my fault," Tsunade said. She looked around, finding an unconscious Sakura. "Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura's eyes opened, tears flowing. "HOW COULD SHE BE SO MEEEEANN!!" Sakura cried and ran home. "This…is not good," Tsunade said. Hinata continued her path of destruction. "Hey Hinata," Ino said, passing by. "Hey, cum slut," Hinata said. Ino stopped in her tracks. "WHAT?!" Ino yelled. "Oh, sorry. Your ears *hic* must not be working. I'll clean them out by kicking your ass!" Hinata said, taking off her coat. Ino backed away. "N-now easy Hinata…" she said. Hinata just chuckled evilly, her face still red from the alcohol.

Hinata straight punched Ino in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. "Get up, bitch. If you expect to be in the middle of a gang bang, you'll need more endurance than that," Hinata said, laughing. Ino got up slowly, getting ready to use an attack but Hinata was too quick, even with alcohol in her, and punched Ino in the face. Ino turned and ran. "Yeah, you better *hic* run, slut!" Hinata called out. She turned, stretching.

Tsunade saw Ino running away. "Uh oh, I think we're close," Tsunade said

Hinata hummed and skipped on the road. "Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled, walking beside Shino. "Hello, boys," she said. "Hey…you're not wearing your coat," Kiba said. "I know…it's too *hic* damn hot," she said. Shino and Kiba were stunned that the innocent Hinata just said that word. And that she never addressed them like she usual did. "Hinata…are you alright?" Shino asked. "Course I am, silly," Hinata said, gigging. "But…you're not stuttering…you're not as polite as normal," Kiba said. Akamaru yipped in agreement. "Soooo?" Hinata asked, squeezing her arms together, making her cleavage much larger. "I…I, uh…was just wondering…maybe…it's the me-medicine…" Kiba said, now being the one stuttering. Shino's eyes narrowed. "Something is indeed odd," he said.

"What? A girl can't *hic* be different sometimes?" Hinata asked. Shino and Kiba looked at each other. "Well…it's not normal. I liked the old you. Why did you stop being so shy?" Kiba asked. "I'll give you boys two reasons why I shouldn't be shy," Hinata said, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up. Kiba, Shino, and even Akamaru's jaw dropped. Hinata giggled, shaking a little and putting her shirt back down. "Have a nice day fellas…and make sure you take a cold shower," Hinata said, giggling as she walked on. "That…is not…Hinata…" Shino said. "No…shit…" Kiba said. "R…r-uff…" Akamaru even stuttered. Tsunade and Kakashi saw Hinata's coat, and looked at it. "Oh no. I think she did drink it. She never goes anywhere without this," Kakashi said.

Naruto was eating ramen as usual. Little did he know, Hinata was slowly sneaking behind him. "Hello, Naruto-kuuun," Hinata said in a sweet voice, pushing her breasts against the back of Naruto's head. Naruto slurped up too many noodles and choked, turning. "Hin*couch*Hinata…how are you?" Naruto asked, putting on his goofy grin. "I'm perfect, how are you?" Hinata purred. Naruto turned a little pink. "I-I'm fine…are you ok? I heard you were injured today," Naruto asked. "Never *hic* better, Naruto-kuuun," she said softly. Naruto just nodded, returning to his ramen.

"You've been training all day, *hic* Naruto-kun. You need a massage," Hinata said, running her hands over his shoulders, rubbing. Naruto almost dropped his chopsticks. "Hi-Hinata…are you ok? You're never like this," Naruto said. Hinata just giggled, leaning in to his ear. "Is this a bad thing?" she asked softly. Naruto turned red. "N-no….i'm just used to the old Hinata…" Naruto said. Hinata giggled again, her hands now going down his chest. "I think you can get used to the new Hinata…really well, Naruto-kuuun," she said. Naruto didn't know what to do.

Tsunade and Kakashi were racing against the clock, knowing Hinata would do something bad if she wasn't caught. They spotted Kiba and Shino, and jumped in front of them. "Hey you guys…why are your noses bleeding?" Kakashi asked. Kiba and Shino wiped their nose with their hand, except for Akamaru, who wiped it on his paw. "Uh….Hinata…she went that way…I think…" Kiba said in a haze. "Uh, ok…thanks," Kakashi said, speeding off in the direction with Tsunade, which wasn't even the right direction.

Back at the ramen shop, Hinata was on Naruto's lap. "Come on big boy. Take me!" she said. By then, even the ramen dude was hiding. "Wh-what?! Hinata, this isn't you," Naruto said. "Who cares?!" she said loudly, and planted the biggest kiss ever on his lips. When they parted, she purred at him. "Take it, or leave it, Naruto-sama," Hinata said, jumping off his lap and making sure she wiggled her ass as she walked off. She didn't get 50 feet before she was tackled to the ground by Naruto, where he carried her off to his bedroom for fun, which included chains, whipped cream, and shadow clones.

Hours later, Kakashi and Tsunade walked up to Naruto's house. "Well, this is the only place we didn't search," Tsunade said. Kakashi opened the door. "HOLY SHIT!" Kakashi said, his jaw dropping. Tsunade's did too. They shut the door, a shiver running down their spine. "I'll never sleep again," Tsunade said. "Me neither," Kakashi said, and the two went on down the street, scarred for life.

**Ahh, what alcohol does to innocent brains. Rate and review. This was just a oneshot so don't expect a sequel, unless you want me to make one. In that case, put it in your review and I'll make one ^^ take care!**


End file.
